Dare To Love Me
by Evil Goddess Tokimi
Summary: Minagi is the daughter to Spike Speigel and Ryoko the space pirate, after being secretly hidden on earth she falls head over heels in love with Trunks Briefs the heir to Capsule Corps. But when trouble comes her way Trunks is eager to stay by her side.
1. You Think You're Better Than Me

DARE TO LOVE ME  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z, Tenchi Muyo, or Cowboy Bebop. I don't own the characters either except for Minagi (not the Minagi from the No Need For Tenchi graphic novels!!)  
  
I dedicate this story to Kinoko. Go check out her stories now! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: You Think You're Better Than Me  
  
"Spike." Ryoko whispered combing the middle age cowboy's hair with her fingers. "You came back to me after so long." she started.  
  
Spike's heart sank as he realized that it had been along time since he last visited them. "Minagi's gotten so big," Spike said caressing Ryoko's exposed back.  
  
Ryoko was silent. She couldn't keep letting herself get hurt by Spike's coming and leaving. "I wish you didn't have to leave again," she sighed staring into Spike's discolored eyes.  
  
Spike kissed her gently on the lips and laid back down beside her in her comfy bed, which they had just made passionate love in.  
  
"I love you Spike," Ryoko whispered as she cuddled up to her 'space cowboy'.  
  
Spike smiled, " I know. I have to leave soon, Ryoko."  
  
"Mm nn. Just another night, please," she pleaded forcing herself to stay awake.  
  
"I can't you know that," he said knowing he'd cause his daughter trouble if he stayed.  
  
Ryoko hadn't herd a thing he just said as she dozed off holding Spike tightly.  
  
It had been 15 years since he had met Ryoko. He was supposed to capture her but instead he ended up sleeping with her. She later came to him with the news of her pregnancy. As the rumors spread of their affair and the birth of Ryoko's daughter new enemies began sprouting from nowhere wanting the death of their newborn child Minagi Spiegel. Spike fled leaving Ryoko and Minagi behind hoping to save them and his self. He visited them at least once a year to see Minagi and Ryoko. He didn't want them to be caught up in his problems because he loved them with all of his heart.  
  
Spike decided to fulfill Ryoko's wish and stay with her just one more night. He made himself comfortable and fell asleep with Ryoko holding him tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As the morning crept in Spike gently shook his beloved.  
  
"I have to leave now Ryoko," he said getting dressed.  
  
"Do you really have to?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yes. I suggest that you and Minagi find a nice place to hide," he said seriously.  
  
"Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"The Red Dragon's are after you and Minagi. I'm not worried about you, but." he started.  
  
"But she can't defend herself like I can," she said finishing his sentence.  
  
"Please make sure you tell her goodbye for me I don't want to wake her up," he said.  
  
"I'm beginning to see why she resents you so much," Ryoko said.  
  
"I love you too Ryoko," Spike replied to Ryoko's comment from last night. It was the first time he had actually said it to her even though she knew he did love her.  
  
A tear dropped from Ryoko eye. She kissed him passionately one last time before he left.  
  
After Spike left Ryoko made the most painful decision in her entire life. She was going to hide Minagi on a planet where she could live a normal life with out her mother there to cause her danger.  
  
~Orange Star High~ It had been a week since the new school year had started. Trunks was already bored out of his mind and knee deep in homework. Even the principal was sick of him already with his 20 trips a day to her office.  
  
"Good morning students. Today we're getting a new student. I expect everyone to be exceptionally polite to her for the next couple days. That includes you Trunks Briefs!" the teacher looked in Trunk's direction.  
  
The 15-year-old lavender haired troublemaker wasn't paying attention once again like always. He was busy drawing on the desk with his pencil.  
  
"So who would like to show her around? Mr. Briefs thank you for volunteering," the teacher said grinning. "You will show miss Spiegel around and I don't want any trouble from you or I'll call your mother!"  
  
"Sure, whatever. Just don't call my mommy!" Trunks mocked.  
  
All the students laughed. As usual Trunks was causing problems.  
  
Just as the teacher was about to send him to the office the door open and in walked the most beautiful girl any of the guys in the class had ever seen including Trunks. His eyes widened to the sight of her milky white skin, her slender figure, her long flowing emerald green locks, her luscious lips, and her gorgeous golden eyes. His eyes wandered every inch of her and all that in between. This wasn't all that was a treat to his senses; her voice was sweet and soft.  
  
"Hello I'm Minagi Spiegel. I'm the new student," she said handing her schedule to the teacher.  
  
"Ah yes. We've been expecting you. Lets see I think I'll seat you next to Mr. Briefs," he said pointing to Trunks.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said bowing her head. She walked over to the empty seat next to Trunks. "Hi," she said politely putting her hand out to Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at her hand. "I guess I have to show you around since the teacher's being a dick," he said gently shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh that's really nice of you," she said taking her seat and got her books out. "Oh I forgot to ask you your name"  
  
"Trunks," he replied. "Try not to believe every thing you hear about me. Most of the rumors aren't true."  
  
"Than how will I know what to believe?" she asked.  
  
Trunks ignored her and 'accidentally' knocked her books over.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Minagi asked shocked.  
  
"Do what?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, principal's office now!" The teacher barked glaring at Trunks.  
  
"Fine with me!" Trunks said under his breath. He got up and walked out the door.  
  
'How mean of him! What did I ever do to him? I can't see why he wouldn't like me,' Minagi thought while picking up her nearly trashed books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Near the end of class Trunks was thrown back into the room by the principal.  
  
The bell rang a couple minutes after he was 'escorted' by Ms. K (the principal)  
  
Minagi gathered up her things and walked up to the lavender haired troublemaker. "You're supposed to show me around remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Who do you have next?" he asked irritated.  
  
Minagi held up her schedule. It turned out that she had every class with Trunks except for P.E.  
  
'Great! I'm stuck with her all day! At least she doesn't live around me. I hope!' he thought. "Follow me I have that class too."  
  
Minagi followed him into the hall. "Hey uh Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"What?!" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Never mind. You don't have to show me around where it is I'll find it myself I'm sure," she said walking ahead of him as fast as she could.  
  
"Hey! You have to be careful around here. The guys here are really weird. You might want to stick with me," he said.  
  
She turned away from him, "What do you care?"  
  
"Don't get so tweaked it's easier to pick on you," he said.  
  
She glared at him, "Excuse me for trying to be nice and try to make friends."  
  
"No one at this school would even talk to you unless your parents are rich enough to buy whole planets so consider your self lucky I'm even talking to ya," he said going into the classroom and taking his seat.  
  
"I don't need to be rich, my parents are famous enough," she said taking a seat as well.  
  
The bell rang as all of the other students pilled into the room and took their seats. Like the last class all of the guys stared at Minagi as she took out her pencil and paper and started copying the notes on the board.  
  
Trunks leaned back in his seat and disrupted the entire class causing him self to be sent to the principals.  
  
'He really is a troublemaker. He's kind of cute though,' Minagi thought smiling to herself.  
  
Again he was sent back into the class a few minutes before the bell rang.  
  
"Stupid old hag!" He yelled.  
  
Minagi watched him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Are you ready to listen now?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Minagi passed him a note that said: Nice going. Bad boys turn me on.  
  
'Stupid bitch!' Trunks thought.  
  
The bell rang yet again.  
  
"You're in most of my classes so follow me unless you're too excited," he said.  
  
"Is that any of you're business? And besides your name alone is enough to excite anyone," Minagi said grinning at him.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled shoving her into the lockers pretty hard by human standards and was about to slap her, but instead just walked away.  
  
"Coward!" she yelled. 'Why didn't he hit me? I certainly deserve it,' she thought.  
  
"Your right you do! But I have pride in some things and one of them is not hitting chicks!" he said walking into his next class.  
  
Minagi ran after him. "Trunks I'm sorry, its just I was getting back at you."  
  
"Whatever!" he said. He walked out of the class and down to the principal's office. Minagi ran after him.  
  
"Wait tell me how you knew what I was thinking!" she said grabbing his arm.  
  
"You're going to be late miss priss," he said as the bell rang.  
  
"I don't care. Please tell me!" she pleaded.  
  
"I'll tell you at lunch," he said.  
  
Minagi ran to her class, but the teacher sent her out for being tardy.  
  
Ms. K was writing up Trunks as Minagi entered her office.  
  
"What are you in for?" she asked.  
  
"I was tardy so Ms. Dahl sent me here," Minagi replied.  
  
"What is it with that woman and sending kids to me? Take a seat," Ms. K said.  
  
'I guess I'm not a priss anymore,' Minagi thought  
  
"You still are. That bitch sends every one down here," Trunks said.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Ms. K said.  
  
"What makes me a priss?" Minagi asked.  
  
"You look and act like one. You probably even think that you're better than me," Trunks replied.  
  
"That's because she is. She doesn't come down here 20 or 30 times a day. I don't see why we don't expel you," Ms. K said.  
  
"Because my mom runs capsule corps," Trunks said.  
  
"I don't think I'm better than anybody, if any thing I'm lower," Minagi said looking into Trunk's big blue eyes.  
  
"Ha!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Why am I talking to you anyways? Its not like you care what I think," Minagi said looking away from Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at her weird.  
  
The lunch bell finally rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter to my new fic. I'll try to update my others soon!!! 


	2. Get Away Goten!

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except Minagi so lets just leave it at that.  
  
Thank you everybody for waiting for me to update. Next I'll update Eyes For Only You. Sorry it's taken so long to update I've just been busy, my friend just moved and I just got off Christmas break. I'm also writing another story also, but it's not a fanfic. So anyways enjoy the story!  
  
Oh go check out Tears For Tenchi written by The Great Mangaman  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh goodie it's lunch time," Trunks said sarcastically. He got up and walked to the door.  
  
Minagi stopped him before he could leave.  
  
"Thanks for showing me to my classes Trunks," she said and walked out.  
  
'She's weird,' he thought. He stared at her as she walked down the hall.  
  
As Minagi walked out to the lunchroom a bunch of boys crowded around her. Each one of them wanting to date her.  
  
Trunks leaned against the walls watching her. After all he didn't want anyone starting a fight with the new girl.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Shouted Goten walking up to the young lavender haired saijin.  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks said not taking his eyes off of the emerald haired beauty. 'She doesn't know what she's getting into does she?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Did you see the new girl? She's hott!" Goten said also looking in Minagi's direction.  
  
"She sure is," Trunks said grinning.  
  
"I met her this morning she's so nice," Goten said. "She likes me," Trunks said still grinning.  
  
"No way!!!! Really?" Goten asked excited for his best friend.  
  
"Shhh! Don't tell anyone or else!" He said sternly.  
  
Goten nodded in agreement. "Why don't you ask her out Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked at him, "I will just not right now, but until then she's not a fish on the market. Got it?" He said narrowing his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Sure Trunks," he replied.  
  
Minagi stood at the other end of the cafeteria talking to the crowd of guys around her.  
  
"Go inform everyone without letting her know. Understood?" Trunks said looking back at Minagi.  
  
Goten nodded again and walked off.  
  
Minagi spotted Trunks and waved to him. All the guys around her glared at him. He glared straight back. 'I better go eat now,' he thought.  
  
He went and got his lunch and sat down.  
  
Minagi walked up to him. "Can I eat lunch with you?" She asked standing in front of him.  
  
"Sure," he replied glancing up at her.  
  
"You look so lonely all by your self," Minagi said.  
  
"You get used to it after a while," he replied.  
  
Minagi frowned. "Don't you have any friends?"  
  
"Not really," Trunks said.  
  
Minagi shook her head, "That's horrible." She took Trunk's hand. "I'll be your friend."  
  
"You my friend? What can you do?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"What's your special talent?" He asked again.  
  
"Do I need one?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah you're supposed to have one," Trunks said.  
  
"Fine then I'll make friends with someone else," she said angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with you? My father taught me that. He's the coolest!" Trunks said. 'Why is she so mad?'  
  
"You really don't like me do you?" She asked standing up.  
  
"No its not that," he said.  
  
"Okay than what is it?" She asked.  
  
"You don't have to be my friend, go with them and make fun of me already!" He said getting up and walking away.  
  
Minagi ran after him, "Wait! Trunks... I want be your friend, but there's nothing special about me. Sorry," She said grabbing his arm.  
  
Trunks looked at her, "Okay you can be my friend."  
  
"Thank you. But there's still nothing special about me," she said.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll have a boring friend. Hmm...can you fight?" He asked.  
  
"Mainly verbally, but my dad did show me some of hi more favorite moves. My mom on the other hand tried teaching me her moves, but I just can't fight like her," Minagi replied.  
  
"Who's your father?" He asked.  
  
"Spike Spiegel, the best bounty hunter in the solar system," she said proudly then added, "Although he doesn't measure up to my mom."  
  
"Let me guess your mom's Ryoko, the most wanted space pirate in the solar system. I've herd about them. The rumor was that they had a kid together," he said pretty impressed.  
  
"I guess that rumor is true then or I wouldn't be standing here right now," Minagi said.  
  
"That's cool. My parent's are the best of the best! My father's the strongest guy in the world and my mom's pretty cool too," Trunks said.  
  
Goten walked up to Trunks. "Hey Trunks it's all taken care of," he said. When he saw Minagi he almost fell on his head. 'Why would she be talking to him? Is what Trunks said true?' Goten thought.  
  
"Good work, now get lost Goten!" Trunks said shoving Goten away.  
  
"See you later Goten," Minagi said waving to him as he walked away.  
  
'Why does he have to get in the way of my plans?' Trunks thought bitterly. He and Goten were friends in Goten's mind, but Trunk's arrogance had caught up with him over the years distancing himself from everyone even Goten.  
  
Now Trunks had his eyes set on Minagi, the hottest chick in Orange Star High, and so did Goten. This pissed off Trunks especially since Minagi seemed to like him.  
  
"So Trunks do you want to eat lunch together tomorrow?" Minagi asked brushing her shoulder length emerald tresses from her face.  
  
"Sure why not?" Trunks asked. He didn't want to act like he liked her until he was ready to ask her out. He was ecstatic inside that she wanted to hang out with him, but couldn't show it. He knew that all the other guys had their eyes on Minagi as well, but if he could help I he wouldn't let them near her.  
  
Minagi smiled just as the bell rang ending lunch.  
  
"You have PE next right?" Trunks asked.  
  
Minagi shook her head.  
  
"Okay then let me show you where the girls locker room is since I'm headed that way anyways," Trunks said.  
  
Trunks escorted Minagi to her next class and then got himself to class as well. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Minagi could only think about Trunks the whole time she was supposed to be concentrating on playing Volleyball. She didn't like him or not that she would admit anyways, but there was just something about him that made her feel not as lonely.  
  
She never really had had friends. She was always different fro everyone else, mainly because her parents were 2 very separate people. Her mother being a space pirate giving Minagi the title of a criminal as well even though she had never done anything wrong. She loved her parents no matter what, but being their daughter hurt her in many different ways. She was strong and over came that pain but loneliness was just something she couldn't shake off.  
  
With Trunks though he made her feel like she actually had someone she could count on even though they had just met that morning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's all for now.  
  
I want to thank: Kawiistina, Angelic Demoness, and Brandy for reading and reviewing.  
  
I'll try to update quicker next time!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
-Evil Tokimi 


End file.
